


when I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically the boys just get really really high, friends to lovers sort of?, so smut i suppose, there is a lot of make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis make out a lot. zayn tries to loosen liam up. niall does what he knows best and that's eating.</p><p><i> au. </i> where the boys all get high to celebrate 4/20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up

**Author's Note:**

> lbr this just had to be done so i am delivering it to the world. 
> 
> i may have also got a little inspired by louis posting a tweet at 4:20 on 4/20.
> 
> also this is mainly centered around ziam idk how i ended up doing that but it just happened so i rolled with it.
> 
> enjoy!

“Okay, where is it?!” Niall exclaimed while walking through the door. “I am ready to toke up and celebrate today the right way!” 

Zayn snorted while he started to roll up a blunt. 

“Got one right here for you Nialler,” 

“I’m still not sure about this you guys” Liam sputtered while messing with the end of his jumper. 

“Oi!” Louis exclaimed while disconnecting his lips from Harry’s for a moment. “Don’t be a party pooper Payne.”

Liam frowned at that. “I don’t mean to be a party pooper I just don’t think getting high on Easter is the greatest idea.”

Louis’ lips were already connected back to Harry’s and Liam let out a sigh.

“Babe,” Zayn spoke while handing the blunt to Niall. “We aren’t the only people in the world getting high on Easter. You just need to relax a little bit and I intend to get you relaxed.” 

When Niall light up the blunt and exhaled the smoke Liam scrunched his nose in displease. 

“Where is your bong at Malik?” Louis asked.

“Nice to see you finally come up for air Louis.” Zayn remarked and Louis rolled his eyes. 

“I did talk to Liam thank you very much.”

“Yeah for like 5 seconds at the most. But it’s on the table right in front of you if you would actually look in front of you for once and not suck off Harry’s face for once.” Zayn smirked. 

Harry could feel a blush creep up on his face. 

“But why notice my surroundings when I can be sucking off my good old boyfriend Harold here in more ways than one.” Louis winked at Harry while Liam made a barfing sound.

That caused a snicker to arise from Zayn and Niall but a glare from Louis. 

“Shotgun with me babe,” Louis said more as a statement instead of a question.

“I’d love nothing more Lou.” Harry replied.

Louis placed the bong in front of him, grabbed his lighter, toked up and began inhaling the smoke. 

Louis then pulled away from the bong, got close to Harry’s face, blew out the smoke as Harry began to inhale it. 

“Oi! Where is the food at Malik? You know I need my food when I smoke!” Niall exclaimed.

Zayn let out a small smile. “Go help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen Nialler.”

Niall jumped up from his seat and headed towards the kitchen.

“So babe,” Zayn raised his eyebrows “What will it be? Blunt? Bong? Pipe? Take your pick.” 

“Can we um, can we – can we do what Harry and Louis did?” Liam stuttered which caused a playful grin to rise on Zayn’s face.

“Of course we can.” 

Zayn stole the bong from Louis – not like he would even notice his lips were attached to Harry’s like always – and placed it in front of him.

“Now when I began to exhale you need to inhale. Our faces are going to be pretty close though, alight?” 

Liam nodded nervously as Zayn started to light up and inhale the smoke. He really didn’t want to fuck this up especially in front of Zayn and look like an idiot. 

Zayn pulled away, nodded at Liam and began to exhale. Liam began to inhale and tried to do the exact same thing Harry was doing to Louis. 

“You did good babe now just exhale whenever you want.” Zayn smiled. 

Liam exhaled the smoke and smiled proudly to himself.

Niall came out of the kitchen with bags of chips, doughnuts, and whatever other junk food Zayn had stuffed in his pantry, dropping them on the table in front of the couch. 

Zayn snorted. “I see you took help yourself to an advantage.” 

“Hell yes I did. Roll me up another blunt Zaynie.” Niall spoke while shoving a mouth full of chips into his mouth. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and began to roll up another blunt for Niall.

“Roll us up one while you’re at it too.” Louis spoke for a few seconds and then returning back to Harry’s lips. 

Liam raised an eyebrow and asked “You think they ever get tired of making out?” 

“Making out never gets tiring Payno.” Niall replied while spitting chips out of his mouth everywhere. 

Zayn shrugged. “He has a fair point.”

“Damn right I do!” Niall exclaimed proudly of himself.

“By the way I am making a blunt for us also babe.” Zayn winked towards Liam, which caused him to fluster. 

“I think I’m fine with that one hit you know?” 

Niall let out a bark of laughter. “You can always use more than one hit Li. What is that one quote from mean girls? The limit does not exist? That’s right innit? Well, I like to apply that quote to getting high.” 

That caused everyone else to let out a bark of laughter along with Niall. 

“Well I think Harold and I are going to take this to the bedroom because I can feel little Harold wanting to be released.” Louis smirked while everyone else made a disgust face.

“He isn’t little.” Harry replied while scrunching his face. 

“Of course it’s not babe. Now come on.” Louis said while getting up from the couch and dragging Harry down the hallway.

“Use the guest room and keep it down!” Zayn shouted and Louis flipped him the bird while going into the guest room.

Zayn shook his head and smiled to himself.

“Here is your blunt Nialler.” 

“Right mate you are Zaynie. Cheers!” Niall smiled goofily while holding up the blunt and then focusing on whatever was on the TV. 

“Since Louis and Harry decided to go release their sexual frustrations we can just smoke the blunt I was going to give to them. We can just pass it back and forth. Sound good?” Zayn asked and Liam nodded.

“Sounds ace mate,” Liam smiled.

The next half an hour consisted of Zayn, Liam and Niall smoking blunts, eating and laughing at what was on the TV in front of them. 

Liam grabbed the blunt from Zayn’s hand and inhaled. Saying he was relaxed was an understatement. He felt like he was lying on a cloud and nothing in the world mattered except the beautiful boy sitting in front of him.

“You’re beautiful Zayn.” Liam blurted out which caused him to blush a little.

“Well thanks Li. So are you.” Zayn smiled while taking the blunt from Liam’s hand.

“You uh, you really think so?” Liam asked while stuttering.

“Of course I do. Have you ever seen yourself? You’re like really hot Liam.” Zayn reassured while exhaling the smoke. 

“Can I – Can I kiss you? Is that okay?” Liam asked unsure.

Zayn smirked, put down the blunt and crashed his lips to Liam’s. Liam’s head was clouded and spinning and he knew it just wasn’t from the weed he had been smoking with Zayn. Even though the taste of weed took over Zayn’s mouth, he could taste the hint of cigarette he probably smoked before they all started smoking, he could also taste the food they had been eating for the past half an hour. But it was still perfect. 

When Zayn pulled away and Liam opened his eyes he couldn’t help but smile. 

“I like you, you know?” Liam announced. 

“Good because I like you too.” Zayn smiled.

He crashed his lips to Liam’s once more and all they could hear was the laughing coming from Niall watching whatever was on the TV and all they could feel was the smile forming on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and bookmarks and appreciated!


End file.
